The present invention relates generally to fluid distribution systems and more particularly to an improved system employing a Service T to couple a service line to a main supply line.
Service T's as such, are well known and widely used for connecting a gas or water main supply pipe to a service line for a customer. Such Service T's are typically welded to or threaded into the main supply pipe and have a lateral branch outlet which connects to the service line. This allows use of the through bore for drilling into the main or for inserting valves into the through bore from the opposite end of the T. Such systems are more fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,687 as well as my U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,055.
While such prior art Service T's perform well their intended function, and allow the installation, maintenance and repair of the system while maintaining the pressure within the main supply pipe above atmospheric pressure so as to not interrupt service to other users in those situations where use of a service line has been discontinued, the physical presence of the Service T, which extends from the main supply line in a precarious manner, may give rise to maintenance problems. For example, when digging in the area of a buried main supply pipe, the Service T, which extends therefrom, may be inadvertently struck with a backhoe or other digging equipment and when so struck not only is the Service T broken but frequently a large portion of the main supply pipe is broken out along with the Service T.